pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - PvE R-Spike
Seven heroes! Some of it might need tweaking, but heroes should do well with this. Also, anyone know exactly what abbreviations can be used in the build code (for professions and atts)? --Liability 00:58, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :DUDE i didn't even know there were 4 ranger heroes. This build looks sick, can't wait to try it out! --TahiriVeila 01:01, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::There AREN'T four hero rangers. Orphus 01:35, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Jake was being sarcastic -_____- – alistic 06:04, 20 October 2010 (UTC) ::::Lovong 2 preparations on one ranger :D Zedone2 08:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hero 3 is using Shadow Sanctuary, does this mean it is supposed to be an actual player? If so, then you might want to change the description to 2 man team/6 heroes. ::::::How do you even get 7 heros? Zedone2 08:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) You need to do some tweaking to build. My propositions are: Change it to 2 players and 6 heroes (you have only 3 heroes available), at player bar change attributes to: Spear Mastery 12, Commands 10 and add a note to put rest point in to primary attribute, Delete a +1 from second profession on heroes and add attributes on Monk hero to 12 +1 +1 Divine, 9 Healing and Protection, and a 12 +1 +1 on Leadership on Paragon hero, add remaining point's on hero 1 to a Marksmanship and delete hero 3 build or change it to player bar. Example change to a Hero nr. 4: prof=Ranger/Dervish Expertise=10+1+1 ScytheMastery=11 EarthPrayers=10Dust AuraAttackSweepSweepSlicerPoisonof ThornsBoon/build cause you cant use EDA with range attack anymore and preparations with Volley cause its remove it if you change hero bar 3 to a player version replace Veil of Thorns to a Armor of Sanctity. To a hero nr. 2: prof=Ranger/Necromancer Expertise=8 WildernessSurvival=8 Marksmanship=10+1+3 BloodMagic=2 Curses=10Arrowsof PainBarbsSufferingShotShotShotof Blood/build Feel free to comment that. Udinback 20:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Great Wtf? Why was this in the Great category? This has been rated 0 times, doesn't look like anybody has tested it, and isn't even remotely a finished build. Replaced with Trial. xj3572 02:08, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :It had votes before I vote-wiped it by accident. --Toraen 03:26, 25 October 2010 (UTC) ::So, what, restore votes? Leave it in trial, put it into testing? Feel free to revert my edit if you feel it's appropriate, but I don't think it should be sitting in Great with no votes showing one way or another... xj3572 17:18, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Vote to delete Let's be completely honest here; every single bar here sucks bigtime. Kudos for trying to think outside the box, but you will get slaughtered even in Normal Mode with this team. Aside from the subpar builds, a core problem is that rangers are just unsuitable for spiking in PvE. Rangers could spike with Glass Arrows and Penetrating Attack + Sundering Attack, but a single Discord can still outperform it in terms of damage. Tess Harding 11:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :I dont think so, if you get a build like this: http://i53.tinypic.com/29dzbpx.png Then you will spike PvE down easily ::(Usage, Disable first skill on ranger heroes, micro preps and spirits pre battle. Then turn the first skill on cast (still leaving it disabled) and they will use that skill first in battle. Call with Barbs/MoP and use BUH and EBSOH prebattle.--Pirate 17:13, November 3, 2010 (UTC) unfuckingbelievable!!!! all this builds are so bad, i dont even know how to troll this shit!! plus, i see admins and ex-wikidudes that used to be serious about this wiki (and also used to hate me, coz im not serious) being totally troll like ppl... i dont believe that tahiri, and some of the others are taking this for real! and btw, id like to say that hero playing shud be done with the less microing possible, so its at least enjoyable... i dont mind a litlle microing (like micro aegis chains, and of the like), but what im being proposed here is ridiculous... this is basically you playing with 8 bars... and 8 bars that are all very wrong, to say the least... and heros with 2 preps and volley, heros with kurdick skills, i see a lot in this build... i also see a guy that advises us to micro preps on heros, like if they dont use them by themselves well (they do, they use preps like eles use atunements)!oh well, guess my troll days are gone, cant compete with stupid trolling, i used to mock builds on their talk pages, but i never interfered with the build posting or did vandalism, coz i also learned some stuff here (pve stuff) and i dont agree with that at all, i just like mockery and controversy that results in some hilarious talk pages... this is shit loads stupid, i allways had this feeling that some of the admins were nothing but kids...(karate jesus, ur stuff in this end-of-days is ridiculous, grow up, that guy from wikia -sanse, or something like this- did right to ban u) 19:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC)enormous, really surprised with some of u... oh, and btw, when will 7-up update take place?? i havent seen any thing about the implementation of seven heros yet, but i havent played much also... 19:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Anet has mentioned that the 7 hero update will come after the dervish and paragon updates. Also this build is hilariously failtacular. failness